


Bye, bye Miss American Pie

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Hiking, Hot Tub Sex, Ice Skating, Morning Kisses, Partners to Lovers, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Scott laid back against the plush pillows in their Utah hideout, watching Tessa’s face as her eyelids fluttered to reveal her gorgeous green eyes staring back at him from her pillow. “Morning sleepyhead”. His voice was low and croaky from sleep and she managed to smile at him, showing her teeth slightly before closing her eyes and nestling down further in his arms. “Hey kiddo”. Her voice was tiny, as her lips pressed against his bare chest. “I’ve missed you so much T.orWhat really happened on their romantic business trip to Utah...yes it involves that hot tub





	Bye, bye Miss American Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off sweet and fluffy but does get a little more explicit so I'm marking it as Mature for now, but will insert a line break where the more explicit part is so you can chose if you want to read on or not. I'll dedicate this fic to the wonderful girls in my GC who keep me (part) sane and indulge my love of VM. Big shout out to you ladies! 
> 
> ** Update - only change is to the summary & tags: work remains the same **
> 
>    
> Also if you enjoyed, please do comment it means the world to me :)
> 
> Thanks

The sunlight streamed through the curtains, the warm morning light hitting the bed and waking Scott from his deep sleep. He rolled over and felt his back twinge, he was supposed to be 31 this weekend and not 61. Their late flight from Toronto hadn’t done his back any favours but he couldn’t bring himself to move his arm from underneath Tessa’s sleeping form. He looked at her peacefully dreaming beside him, her pink lips half open and her eyelashes fluttering as she dreamt. His fingers brushed gently over her forehead sweeping back her soft black hair. She had just had it cut and dyed, making it so dark and shiny, the fine black strands glinting in the late morning sun. His hands traced over her freckles, watching her twitch in response as his fingertips passed over the bridge of her nose and over her pink cheeks.

He had missed her so much, he had missed talking to her and laughing with her but most of all he had missed holding her in his arms. He missed the feeling of her warmth surrounding him, the weight of her body lying in his arms. He had missed the touch of her lips and the soft caress of her hands on his skin. His hands dipped under the thick white duvet and he followed the trail of freckles over her bed warm skin and down over her collarbone, pressing lightly on her prominent shoulders. Scott leaned over and let his lips fall onto her neck silently caressing his favourite spot. His mouth stroked the sensitive skin there, his teeth lightly nicking her, causing her to moan slightly as her hands curled in the duvet covers.

Scott laid back against the plush pillows in their Utah hideout, watching Tessa’s face as her eyelids fluttered to reveal her gorgeous green eyes staring back at him from her pillow. “Morning sleepyhead”. His voice was low and croaky from sleep and she managed to smile at him, showing her teeth slightly before closing her eyes and nestling down further in his arms. “Hey kiddo”. Her voice was tiny, as her lips pressed against his bare chest. “I’ve missed you so much T. Please don’t go again.” He couldn’t help but laugh at her weak chuckle. He knew that she wouldn’t really leave him but he loved playing up to it, knowing his co-dependency was common knowledge to everyone who understood what it was to be around Tessa Virtue.

Scott carefully rolled them over, so his whole body was now covering hers, his hazel eyes staring down into hers which were still only barely open. He loved her morning look, she was so vulnerable and shy in the morning; only showing her true self to him. It was a privilege that he relished being part of. He watched her smile and admired the most beautiful sight, he would praise the time that they could wake up together each morning and enjoy this time with each other before the chaos of the day commenced.

Scott could feel her body warm and responsive below him, he was trying so hard not to let his weight fall on her but he could feel her breasts press up against his chest, her could feel her hips widen as she let him settle between her legs. His breath became shaky when, even in her sleepy state, Tessa leant upwards and pressed her soft lips against his. She coaxed him to open his mouth with gentle strokes of her tongue. Her kisses were like his own brand of heroin, each one leaving him needing more than before. It was like his eyes were finally open to the bliss he had been missing while she was in France. It felt like coming home once more, they had erratically consummated their love in their new hotel suite last night when they arrived, but this morning he wanted to take it slowly and enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up inside each other.

He wanted to appreciate her properly and savour the feeling of her coming undone beneath him. He wanted to worship her and make her cry out in ecstasy. Most of all he wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much he had missed her.   Scott’s body was shaking as he slid inside Tessa, his arms holding her body tightly. He loved to watch her take her pleasure, he watched the faces that she made as he filled her so perfectly. He opened his ears and listened to the noises she made when he pushed deeper inside he, hitting the places he knew made her unravel. Their bodies were perfectly in sync, the push and pull of their dance carrying them to the edge. Scott felt the sweat gathering on his back and between his shoulder blades as he quickened his pace feeling Tessa eager and responsive below him. Her short nails digging into his arse cheeks. Tessa tilted her hips upwards and the new angle pushed him even deeper. 

His body responding to her moans of encouragement. She felt hot and tight beneath him, her core muscles working to pull their bodies closer together. Since the end of their competitive season, Tessa had started taking hormonal contraceptives and feeling her without any barriers was such a wonderfully eye-opening experience. Tessa was panting heavily in his ear, her hands gripping his body. He could tell that she was close, her back arched up into him trying to hit the spot that she so desperately wanted to reach. She was stunning and reactive as he pushed her harder and faster, guiding her gently to her precipice. Her moans filled their room and her body was humming with desire. After the past few years of re-acquainting themselves with each other’s bodies, Scott had learnt the way that Tessa needed to be loved, the right way to love her to send her spiralling over the edge.

His body was working harder and faster, the push and pull between them making him lose his mind. Tess was clutching him closer and closer, he looked down and saw her eyes closed and her face glowing in the sun. Her pale skin was flushed pink with the exertion of their morning session and the intensity of her impending climax. Scott could feel her clenching beneath him, her thighs quivering around his back and her mouth gaping wide as she hit her peak. Watching Tessa climax would always be one of his favourite things; he could still remember the first time her saw her like that, when they were younger and much less experienced. He remembers his fingers working hard to coax that sweet trembling sensation out of the beautiful brown haired teenage girl who he had fallen hard for. Now, the face of the same beautiful girl beneath him and the feeling of her body pulsing below him caused the fire to rumble low in his body, the waves crashed against him hard as he let the orgasm overtake his body, releasing himself with a shuddering gasp of her name.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott softly hummed as he wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist. He had hoped to be sharing the shower with Tessa but their early morning session had proved to be all too much for his sleeping beauty, who was still snuggled down underneath the soft white duvet, her eyes closed as gentle breaths left her parted lips. She looked so angelic when she slept, which was so lovely to see her after the months and months of restlessness during their comeback when she couldn’t focus on anything but performing. He watched her for a few moments before heading to his suitcase to dress for the day. They had the day free before their Visa conference tomorrow and Scott desperately wanted to head out into deer valley and explore the countryside in the sunshine. First of all though, he needed to feed and caffeinate his sleepy girl. He leant over her and kissed the shell of her ear, whispering softly to wake her.

“Kiddo, you’ve got to wake up sweetie. We need to explore.” The grin on his face was tell-tale of his restless energy and need to get outside. He knew Tessa would have other ideas, but he wanted to go for a hike. He watched her blink, those striking green eyes opening and meeting his. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down into the bed, his wet hair spraying her face as her nose buried in his neck to inhale his freshly showered scent. He couldn’t help but laugh at her displeasure of leaving their soft warm bed, deciding to be annoying, he threw back the quilt and scooped her up bridal style carrying her to the shower to get ready for their day together.

Her squeals of protest fell on deaf ears as he set her down in the expansive shower and turned on the warm water, watching it cascade down her naked body. She kissed the glass, leaving an imprint of her lips for him, which made his face split into a wild grin. His heart was bursting with love for this girl whose hand he had held for a lifetime. “I’ll order in breakfast for us T. What would you like?” He tried hard to tear his eyes away from watching her shower, the admiration he held for her body knew no bounds. He had seen her in excruciating pain, he had watched her sculpt her body for their sport and seen her try and deal with the pressure from Marina about her size and diet. All of her struggles made him admire her even more. “Stop staring at me!” She mock covered her breasts as he realised that he had been staring wide eyed at his love.

“Sorry T, you just look great.” Scott could feel his face heat with a blush at her calling him out, but thankfully she just laughed. “Come on Moir, either get in this shower or order me some breakfast!” Her voice was enticing, alluring him into getting back in the shower with her, but if he did he knew they would never leave their room and wouldn’t get to see any of the valley. “Pancakes it is!” He exclaimed, leaving her in fits of giggles at his wild and expressive faces as he went to make two cups of coffee and sit out on the terrace. It was going to be a good day.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they had dressed and set out on their hike. They spent some time enjoying their coffee and pancakes on the terrace in-between languid kisses and giggles. Scott had the maps on his phone and he sped further up the track waiting for Tess to follow him. He couldn’t stop teasing her about the fact that she was hiking in her very white Adidas trainers. “T, please tell me you aren’t coming for a hike in those.” He groaned and rolled his eyes at her lack of preparation for the outdoors. “Come on Scott, you know I don’t do the great outdoors and I didn’t pack anything else!” She looked so stunning in her athletic wear, her toned stomach peeking out between her leggings and her cropped top, enticing Scott even more, as the gem in her belly bar glinted in the sun.

He loved her new haircut too, it suited her so well even though he loved her hair long and flowing, at least he could still run his hands through it, the way he knew she loved. Her desire to prove that she could hike in her trainers made her run past him on the track, her laughter filling the fresh autumn air. She pulled out her phone and recorded herself hiking up the track for her Instagram followers. Her happy mood and laughter was so infectious that Scott had to hold back his own laugh so that it wasn’t on the recording. She turned the phone round to him and snapped a few photos of him leaning up against a tree being goofy.

The rest of their hike was beautiful, in compatible silence as they admired the splendour of the countryside. Scott walked beside her and threaded their fingers together, letting her pinky slide between his middle and index finger in their familiar and comfortable handhold. Her hands fit his so effortlessly and wandering through Deer valley hand in hand gave Scott a sense of completeness that he hadn’t felt since before she left for France. When they reached the top of the trail they stopped for a drink, Tessa being a fool drenched him with a near full water bottle, only to find that his retaliation was a full ice cold drink down the back of her neck. Scott found her screams and protests hilarious as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her fully.

He looked down at her face, flushed from the sun and their walk, her dark hair wet from their water fight. Scott captured her lips in his, delicately at first but increasing the intensity as she kissed him back passionately. Their mouths desperately locked onto one another, tasting the sweet longing between them. She had a crazed effect on him that he never felt before with anyone else, it was as though he was possessed by her and seemingly she by him. Their whole beings were meant to be together, the inevitability of their relationship clouding all rational thoughts throughout their teen years. When they broke apart, Scott ran his thumb of her pink lips. “I love you T.” He pressed his lips to her collarbone and whispered the words of love to her before spinning round and declaring that he would race her back to the hotel, which just made her collapse in a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

*** Explicit Smut warning ***

 

Later in the evening, they had indulged in a delicious meal of tender steak, vegetables and peppercorn sauce, enjoying the freedom of eating what they wanted instead of their pre-planned meals. Scott poured the rest of the red wine into their glasses and cleared away the plates. He looked over to the veranda and spotted Tessa looking out over the sunset, her dark hair piled on top of her head and her pale blue dress fluttered lightly in the breeze. He carried out the two glasses and set them down on the table next to the hot tub before walking up behind her and sliding his arms around her. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet and unique scent. “Scott stop that tickles.”

Her face broke into a sincere smile as he carried on brushing his short hair against her soft skin. “Let’s get in the hot tub T.” His words a soft caress against her freckled collarbone as he nipped and sucked his way down her low neckline. “We can’t....it’s outside. What if someone sees?” Her eyes met his with genuine concern. This secret that they had worked so hard to keep to themselves could be shattered into a million pieces if someone caught them, but the thrill of being exposed like that and vulnerable made Scott light up with excitement. His hands trembled slightly as they slid around Tessa’s body, his palms caressing her tenderly over her dress, the fabric soft and silky under his fingertips. “Tess come on it will be fun.” His eyebrows raised to his hairline as he gave her a reassuring smile, while attempting to coax her further by peppering her neck and back with tiny kisses.

He watched as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her mouth, her dark eyelashes fluttering as his hands skimmed the underside of her breasts. The sun was setting on Deer Valley, the sky a flash of orange and pink. The trees and hillsides glowing in the falling sunlight. Tessa turned to face him and whispered an almost inaudible yes against the shell of his ear before she pressed their mouths together, her fingers tangling in his hair, and her nails gently scratching his scalp and making him moan into her mouth. Scott pulled back momentarily to admire his stunning partner, he could spend all night tracing his fingers over out her tiny freckles and staring at the flecks of blue in her eyes. In the low sunlight, her silky black hair glistened and her skin glowed with her recent tan. He didn’t think he had seen anything more beautiful.

His fingers gathered the hem of her dress, lifting the smooth blue fabric over her toned thighs and hips, slowly exposing inch by inch of her perfect skin. He pulled her dress over her head and let the fabric pool on the wooden deck. His breath is as ragged as he stared at her. She looked stunning, laid open for him, her pink nipples hardened with the cool evening breeze, as she stood in nothing but her underwear. His fingers ran over her taut abdomen, feeling the hard muscles ripple under the soft skin as she shivered. He pulled her closer, their bodies connecting and her hands pushing up under his t-shirt. The red Canada shirt landing in a heap next to her dress, as Tessa’s hands pushed up over his chest making Scott sharply intake his breath as all his senses were heightened.

His nerves were so amplified as Tessa’s slim fingers slipped in his waistband and pushed his shorts down over his growing erection. The brush of her cold rings against his hot skin left him gasping, as her fingers ghosted over him and made him tremble under her touch. She knew the effect she had on him, he would give her everything in a heartbeat. It was almost unbelievable that they were here now, after everything they had been through, after all the heartache, pain, triumph and glory. Tessa was here standing in front of him, letting herself be naked, open and vulnerable. He let her slide his boxers down his legs, her nails scratching his skin lightly, drawing whorls in his soft leg hair. He couldn’t breath as she palmed his arse cheeks, her fingers pulling him flush to her. He could feel her wet and ready for him beneath her lacy underwear, he could already imagine how she would feel when he pushed inside her, how she would moan and tug on his hair, how her fingers would pull him closer.

Scott couldn’t help but get lost in Tessa, he was still enraptured by the fact that she was his, she had given herself to him after all these years, she wanted him and she wanted him wholly and completely. He slid her pink thong down her legs, kissing his way back up over the powerful legs that had led them to their Olympic dream. His hands caressed her skin before he kissed her tenderly, his tongue gliding up her, circling her clit and making her squirm. She tasted so unique, her own flavour; rich and warm like red wine and sweet like honey. Scott licked and laved at her core, making her thighs shake and her fingers curl through his hair. She was tugging it harder as he pushed further inside her, adoring her body. He wanted to make her keen and cry his name, he wanted her to shout from the rooftops about how remarkable she was feeling. His hands gripped her hips to keep her from bucking too violently to his mouth.

Scott kept his control, dipping in and out of her, speeding up his attention of her clit watching her fall apart as she tried to keep herself standing under his ministrations. He heard her moan catch in her throat and felt her thighs tremble, she was close to the edge and he could push her there. Scott leant further in and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hard as she crested her wave. He looked up at her, watching her eyes roll back, her eyelids flutter as she moaned his name over and over. He had to ignore the throbbing pain in his head, as Tessa’s fingers clutched the short hairs on his scalp. He pushed her a little more until she buckled on her knees, letting his arms catch her. He held her body close letting her catch her breath and recover. His hands stroked through her hair and their foreheads pressed together, hot breath intermingling as she came down from her high. 

Scott let her recover for a moment before gently encouraging her to her feet. He grasped her hand in his own, guiding her over to the hot tub. Scott climbed in first and led Tessa down the steps into the foaming and bubbling water. The temperature was soothing against skin, as he sat back against the side and watched the sun drop lower in the sky. Scott rested his head back as he let Tessa climb on his lap, even with the sensation of the water he could feel her slick heat as she hovered above him. Her thighs spread wide over his lap, allowing her to rock gently against his cock. He bit his lip at the sensation of her grinding against him, her body working to its own rhythm as she rocked back and forth, teasing him maddeningly.

His fingers found her hips as he pushed up to meet her, almost sliding deep inside but pressing against her clit instead and coaxing whimpers and moans from Tessa as she encouraged him.  The hot water from the jacuzzi bubbled and foamed over the edge, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she raised  herself up and sunk down onto his cock. Scott had to stop himself from biting his lip as a groan rolled from his mouth. Tessa felt so perfect at this angle, he stilled her from moving, just to enjoy the feeling of being buried inside her. He leant up and kissed her with all the fire he could muster, weaving his hands into her hair and clutching her neck to bring her closer. He held her face gently in his hand and ran his thumb over her soft lips, urging them to part for him. Their lips met with a fiery passion that neither of them could hold back, each kiss was hungrier and more desperate than the last.

The touch of her lips seared through his body, making him feel more alive than he ever had. Something inside him that he thought he had lost came back to him, as their hands interlocked tightly together and her soft breasts dragged sensuously across his neck and chest. He broke their kiss to take a much-needed breath, as her lips pressed against the throbbing pulse point in his neck. When he looked up at Tessa, her beautiful face was red and flushed from her recent orgasm, the steam from the tub making her hair curl and stick to her forehead. She looked truly ethereal, as she rocked herself on him, her plush pink lips were parted as she panted and swayed her hips torturously slowly.

He was buried right to the hilt in her sweet warmth, a feeling that he had missed so much. The sensation of being trapped within her was mind-blowing. Scott was so close to the edge, that he had to bite his lip to hold onto his control. He looked up at her bouncing so beautifully above him, her small and perfect breasts swaying with her movements. Every rock and thrust of her pelvis was making his toes curls and sparks shoot down his spine to his cock. Scott knew her so well by now that he could tell from her whimpers and the way her fingers clutched his shoulders that she was close again. If she gripped him any tighter he would surely loose himself and spill inside her right now. His body was so tired and so sore but he ignored all those feelings to make way for the pleasure he was feeling right now.

Scott’s hands moved up from her hips to caress her breasts, his cool fingers traced the rounded shape of them and squeezed her nipple making her cry with pleasure. His other hand was pressed firmly against her hip, helping her balance as she rode him hard. Her thighs trembled as she tumbled into the abyss, pressing her body harder into his and mashing their lips together to muffle her cries from the other guests. Scott felt the roaring heat surge through his body as he hit his peak, the hot water around them amplifying the intensity of his orgasm.

They remained like that bodies intertwined, hearts beating fast and emotions heightened until the sun dropped from the sky and the stars glittered brightly. Scott kissed Tessa’s forehead and lifted her gently until she was sitting sideways across him. She snuggled herself up against his chest like a sleepy koala bear, brushing her face into his neck. He passed her over her glass of wine and the clink of their glasses broke the silence of the night. “To us Tess.” She smiled shyly before taking a sip of her drink. “Virtue and Moir, the greatest ice dancer team the world has ever seen” She mocked their titles as they drank. Scott laughed at her impression then snuggled her warm body closer to his enjoying their post-coital bliss, watching the stars that lit up the sky over deer valley “You really were worth the wait Tess”. He whispered into her ear as he felt her body slacken and sleep overcome her. It was going to be the best weekend Scott could imagine because he was here with Tessa and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and the next chapter of my other Fic will be up this week so stay tuned. 
> 
> NB. Don't actually have sex in a hot-tub because all that chlorinated water is bad for your bits. This was for fictional purposes only!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated so thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
